


Ella, Enchanted

by HYPERFocused



Series: Ella-Verse [13]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and President Luthor vs the ultimate potential threat: Ella's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ella, Enchanted

## Ella, Enchanted

by HYPERFocused

<http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/>

* * *

Ella Kent-Luthor dropped her bookbag on the White House's family kitchen table, and poured herself a mug of the roofing tar Lex liked to call coffee. ''Morning, Dad, Daddy." 

"Hi, Sweetheart." Clark bent to kiss her head, her copper curls smelled clean and fresh. "You look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." 

"I don't know why. Her light was on long past midnight." Lex said, taking Ella's mug, and putting in a liberal dose of milk and sweetener for her. "You do have a bedtime, you know." 

"I know, Daddy. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read for awhile." 

"As long as you aren't a crabapple today," Clark warned. He could almost hear his father's voice saying the words. He still missed him so much, and hated that his namesake hardly remembered his grandfather. 

'Jeez, Dad. You're so hokey." 

Ella's cell-phone buzzed before Clark could protest. Lex gave her the "not at the table" look, but then shook his head to excuse her. He had his own phone on him at all times, and there were worse teenage offenses to argue about. 

Clark tried not to listen in to the conversation, but after hearing Ella's squealed "Christi, Oh my God! You told him I'd say yes, didn't you?" he couldn't help tuning in. Maybe something was wrong. 

A few seconds 'overhearing', he knew it was true. A boy had asked his little girl on a date. Well, okay, technically he hadn't asked her yet. Instead he'd felt out a mutual friend -- teenage boys weren't known for their bravery where girls were concerned, Clark remembered. 

"But Daddy, lots of other girls my age have been dating for years. They've been doing all sorts of things." 

"Really not helping your argument there, Peanut," Clark said. He'd mostly been silent, watching his husband and their -- apparently growing up -- little girl have the age old battle of protective father and blooming daughter. 

"Your father's right. You didn't think we would approve of this date without knowing more about the boy and his family, and what your plans were for the event, did you? Because that would be far beneath your intelligence." 

"I hate you!" Ella said this with all the implied extra exclamation points a fifteen-year-old girl could muster. Lex blanched, visibly, the lines around his eyes tightening. "Words can be powerful, Ella. They can hurt people, and sometimes you don't get the chance to take them back. But I'm going to assume you didn't mean that." 

Ella sighed. "OK, I don't hate you. But I'm really mad, and you aren't being fair." 

"When is the big event?" Clark asked. 

"Tomorrow night." 

"Isn't that cutting it kind of close?" Lex wondered. "In my day, invitations would have gone out months ahead." 

"Daddy, it's just a bowling party. It's not a wedding, or even a Bar Mitzvah. Chill. Besides, your day wasn't exactly normal." 

"Honey, I'd quite while you're ahead," Clark said. 

"Fine.You can invite your young man over, and then we'll see about your date." Clark was surprised at how quickly Lex gave in. That didn't mean they'd let her go out with the boy, though. Just that the little creep would get a chance to prove himself worthy. There wasn't much chance of that happening, if Clark had his way. 

"Smelly Elly has a date?" Nathan asked, getting the Warrior Angel cereal out from the top cupboard. He was supposed to use the stool, but instead he floated up the couple of feet he needed to rise. Clark didn't call him on it this time. Nate was good about it, usually. 

"Shut up, Nate-Bait." Ella protested on her own behalf. 

Sadly, Clark didn't get his way. The object of his little girl's affection seemed like a nice kid, came from a good family, and as far as Clark could see -- which was pretty far -- didn't seem to be a krypto-mutant or otherwise dangerous. So with Ella's promise that "Of course I'm not going to drink. Or do drugs. Or have any fun," they dropped her off at the teen friendly sports complex where the party was being held. Then they told the limo driver to stay in the area. If Ella needed them, they were going to be close. He didn't quite trust the Secret Service to cover every emergency. An overeager teenage boy might not raise the same flags as say, a terrorist. 

Clark X-rayed while the limo rolled. Ella and Scott were in the corner, in a clinch. Well, maybe not a clinch, but he was definitely kissing her, and it wasn't on the cheek or the hand. The cretin had his arms around her, too -- way too far down for Clark's comfort. One on the small of her back -- practically on her behind -- and the other on her shoulder, which was way too close to her breast for Clark's liking, and Clark was going to have to kill the kid, or at least throw him through a wall, and then kiss himself so he could forget that he just saw his little girl making out with some creep. 

He'd seemed like a decent young man when Ella had brought him over to meet them, but now Clark could see he had a secret identity as an octopus. He wondered if throwing him into the Phantom Zone would be too harsh a punishment. If so, Lex could cover it up. 

"What's going on? " Lex asked. 

"He's all over her." 

"Are they fully clothed?" 

"Lex! Of course." Clark didn't even want to think about the alternative. 

"And does she seem upset?" 

"Well, no..." 

"Then she's fine. And we have this nice limo all to ourselves. I'd hate to waste such a lovely evening." Lex raised the screen, and leaned in to kiss him. 

He might not have the kiss of Lethe, but after a few minutes, Clark soon forgot his murderous plans for the teenage male population of D.C, and let Lex distract him. 


End file.
